12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse's House
Mouse's house is an old home of Mouse Fitzgerald in Season 1 of 12 Oz. Mouse, a minor location in the series, after his Old Home from his Dreams/Flashbacks, His House is Located Elsewhere in The City, the Clock teleports on the wall to stay in his house ticking and Skillet often visits his house, in Season 2 the house is Completely abandoned by Fitz. The Outside is never ever seen in the show (Saved for the DVD release) but the interior in The Daytime and Nighttime is completely white and bland, Fitz sleeps on a weird bed, he has a lamp, he has a window and paper on the wall, he is shown to have a Refridgerator containing a Cold Phone and The Hand and possibly a Kitchen in "Spider" and "Adventure Mouse". Season 1 Fitz house was first seen in "Rooster", where Mouse was dreaming about his past, he wakes with the Clock on the wall and then Skillet brings him a package containing a corndog. In "Spider", Fitz finds a giant spider in his house which weaves an arrow in its web and then he finds cold phone after a call from shark. In the same episode brings The Eye to his place where he can't find the arrow from earlier in the episode, The Eye says he's hungry so he jumps out the window and Fitz finds papers with arrows. Skillet returns to tell him what happened with him and the new guy and then the Clock appears to stray its gas at them both and then Fitz burns all the papers. At the end of the episode, Fitz finds a The Hand under his bed. Shark calls knowing he found it under his bed. In "Rememorized", Fitz and Skillet rock out at home until a TV comes, Fitz turns on the TV where The Shark show is playing, Where Shark is on and with a guest named Pronto. Shark explains that Pronto lives in a condo and enjoys archery. The show ends where Fitz and Skillet realize its not a good show. Fitz and Skillet Leave the house to The Diner. In "Spharktasm", Fitz and Skillet bring Man-Woman and Rhoda to his home. Skillet places dead turkeys by the Man-Woman's feet to be stuck in Transformation mode. After Rhoda warns Fitz about what's in store for them. Fitz demands to know what's up with the Shark. Rhoda denies knowing the Shark and then Skillet reveals an opening with the Shark covered in a block of Ice. Rhoda responds with Roostre is the man and the everything he touches goes bad. Rhoda warns Fitz about talking to the square guy because he is incredibly Rich, Rhoda only allows Fitz to answer one more question, so Fitz asks about the Cold Phone, Rhoda Smashes it saying "You don't ever want to get one of those." Fitz asks what's up with Pronto, but Rhoda refuses to answer after only allowing one more question. Fitz tells Rhoda to call him after the square shows up. After getting shot by Fitz with a gun, Rhoda leaves and Fitz and Skillet leave tom Roostre's Corndog Farm, Meanwhile, Shark escapes from his Icy prison leaving behind an image of the city up in smoke. In "Adventure Mouse", Pronto sneaks into Fitz's home while shooting arrows, Pronto goes into Fitz's Icebox taking The Hand to operate them. Season 2 In "Eighteen", Fitz's house was destroyed when Shark presses the button causing the house to explode. Appearances "Rooster", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse" & "Eighteen" Trivia * Only the inside of his Mouse's House is seen in an episode however exclusive only in the Dvd version the outside of the house can be seen at the beginning of "Rooster" and "Spider". Category:Locations Category:Pages needing an Overhaul